


The stranger

by LadyBalkania1509



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Betrayal, Dreams, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBalkania1509/pseuds/LadyBalkania1509
Summary: The reader is a human being who is ten years imprisoned on Pakled´s trading ship.Reader does not remember her childhood and her growing up. The reader feels like she was once part of something bigger than she is now. The reader feels lonely, sad and desperate. She finds herself in a hopeless situation.But when Pakled´s ship save one single "humanoid puppet"  who was floating in the space, everything will change.





	The stranger

**_"He was rich in intellect but poor in empathy. He had great ambition but no compassion with which to temper it. The more he learned, the more arrogant he became. In the end his contempt for all of us was naked and unsettling."_ **

****

**_\- Noonien Soong-_ **

 

 

 

_I'm here. Always with you. In your mind. Do you hear me? Can you hear me? Do you know how to go home? ... Listen to me ... I'm here ... In your mind. Forever. You're part of me.  You are part of us. Comply! Comply!_

 

     I woke up.

I had that dream again.

I heard voices in my dreams. And a single female voice, calling me. I have never seen her face.  But I always heard her voice… Since I was a child, I had a dreams like that. In time, I began to think it was my mother's voice. A memory that I lost long ago.

I sit on my bed recovering from my dream. After all this years, that dream disturb me everytime. It always looks so real…

I rubbed my eyes and first looked at the corner where HE was sitting. Well, HE was still here at the same place. Anyway, HE could not go anywhere.

-Good morning.-I greated him. No respon. He never responded.

 The stale air and heat reminded me every morning where I was.

In Pakled´s trading ship.

I was found in the late afternoon 10 years ago, hopeless and helpless  wandering in circle. The sun was low when I heard voices around me.

I remember disorientation. Raw feeling of separation... I don´t know who I was. What I was. Where I was. And…how did I get here? I didn´t t even remember how I find myself in the middle of nothing. There was neither starship nor shattle nor village around me. There was literally nothing around me.

 _-Human being! The human being!-_ they snapped pointing at me.

At first I wondered if that was my name.

Soon after that,  I found out that I was at Pakled planet. It was a planet, in orbit of the Pakled star system, located in the space of the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant. It was a geologically active planet, full of volcanic eruptions. Beings who live here call themselfs a Pakled nation.

I realized that they are differed from me,  primarily in the way of appearance. And they call themselfs by their first names.

I didn´t even have a name. Or I didn´t remember it. After few days, one of  Pakled females starting to call me _Y/N._

 No one knows why and I never found out  does my name means something in their antient language. But I like it, so I kept it for over 10 years.

Pakleds just look like a nice and harmless beings. But they are not. I can assure you that. Their simple-looking appearance was a perfect disguise to deceive other races.

 Soon, I was sale to one of the Pakled´s traiding ships. And since then, I was their servant. I was their… _slave_. Maybe that would be a more accurate definition for what what my purpose was. Although my intellect was far bigger and more advanced than theirs, I still had to obey their wishes and demands.

They put a great interest in me at first. I've always known that this is because of the way I look to them. I did not look like an ordinary human ... Although I never saw how real human look alike. But judging by their views and comments on me, I was something simmilar to a human being.

Since I can remember, I have this cybernetic implant aside of  my left eye and right eye. I do not know where I came from, so I don´t know where I get this from. They allow me to see things that others can´t see.  For example, I can see a much better spectrum range of colors, I can see much better in the dark because when it´s dark I see with infrared light comming from my implants. Also, I see heat or cold, so I can judge who or what it is about. However, I can´t see through the walls…that would be awesome. I can also see the electromagnetic radiation ... And somehow I can detect a malfunction on a mechanical device. I do not know how and where I learn that, but my mechanics skills has always been my stronger side . At last in compare to Pakleds.

So, I can do things that others can´t see. Well, at least Pakleds can not. And in some way, I can control my implants. I can turn them _on_ and _off_ at will. _Strange, right?_

I did what they wanted. I was a cleaner, although Pakleds merchants are known to live in untidy and unclean conditions. I was also a mechanic. A doctor. A chef. A translaitor. The „ _object_ “  who was hid in a small room when someone of the other species came to this ship. A plain doll standing on the shelf as long as someone did not need it and took it.

You could not talk to Pakleds. At least not as normal as I wanted. I missed the company although I have never directly communicated with anyone except them. I've always felt like a part of me is missing. As if I miss someone here ... in my head. And nobody has ever been here with me or for me.

  _But I always waited._ I dreamed of having a company. Male or a female, It wasn´t matter to me. I just wish to have a friend. Someone who is just like me. Or at least as close as I am. And I was dreaming about going out here. Anywhere. With anyone. Anywhere.

I was waiting for someone to come and take me out of here. _Anyone. Anything._

I tried to escape once. But they caught me. And put the collar around my neck like I was some sort of an animal. A collar  had a built-in chip and locator. And all my movements were tracked. They knew exactly where I was. And if I ran away again ... the captain of this ship would activate the device that would activate the chip. And _BOOM_. I would die in the place. I could not take it off. It was made of Romulan steel, very rare and very solid.

There was days that looks like I lost all hope that I will ever escape from here.

But ... I was still hoping deep inside of me.

For years _… I was so lonley_. _I was so alone…So alone…_

And then…there was HIM.

A humanoid creature that appeared out of nowhere. We accidentally notice him floating in the universe. The captain and the crew agreed to bring him on the ship immediately and we look at him to see who he is and what he is. But he was still unconscious, no signs of life. The captain and the crew declared it as a " _humanoid puppet_ ". And they were convinced that someone would want to buy it.

 _He was here…All alone_. In unconsciousness, as if he was dead. But he was not dead. He did not look like he was dead. He  just looked like he had been thrown away for years. And I realised… _he was not human at all._

He was much more than that, although he look like a human male.

I did not tell anyone anything about what I mean about this creature. I was afraid that they  would try to fix him, and we all knew that they did not have the capability to fix something so technologically advanced.

I took a pity on him. Somehow, he reminded me of myself when I was a child. _Alone among the strangers._ And he was here just because of the reason that he might be someday of some use. Like I was.

_And, suddenly I fell like I was not alone anymore._

The captain ordered them to place him  into my room that had been allready buried with unnecessary things. As I was unimportant, so that humanoid was also unimportant. So, it was logical that we will end up together with all this other things.

I did not mind what he was here. I was glad. At least, they removed those Romulan suits that nobody ever put on.

He was ... something else.. At first, I thought that he was some kind of the ultimate being, a God, someone who was sent here to save me from this horror. _Realistically, how would anyone who looked like a human male can survived hovering over the space?_

He was not a God. Or a spy on a rescue imission. He was now part of my so-called room here. A relic. Nothing more than a an object that has occupied little of room´s space. They just threw him inside here on the flore. I picked him up and hardly managed him to sit on an improvised chair made of several old cut-out plastic barrels.

So ... that humanoid stayed here for months. Still unconscious, neither alive nor dead, immobile, cold ...

And…he become my friend. Although, we never spoke to each other.

But, every morning I say „ _good mornig_ “ to him, every night I said „ _good night_ “ to him. When I was happy or sad about something, I tell him how I fell or tell him how was my day. And, it´s funny, I ask him about his day too even I now that he hasn´t move from his chair for mounths.

Or, I just sit on my bed and stare at him. He had a nice face though. He was pretty handsome for a human standards.  I tried to identify by the clothes who he might be, but I could not because the clothes were so worn and damaged. But I still can see the black and yellow colors on it ... at least I see it with the implants. Others  saw her as pale gray and dirty pale white.

I have never taught of him as an artificial life form.

Even now even now when he was sitting stiff like a doll in the corner, thrown like any other unimportant thing on this ship.

I always wondered who he was. _Does he have a name? Was he ever alive? if he was alive, did he have a family? Did he have children? Does he have a wife? Does he have someone he loved? What was his job?, Which was his purpose? Was he  made that way or is he born this way?  Maybe he was just a servant? Maybe he comes from species that are superior than any species we know? Maybe he would  consider us his servants?  Maybe he even was someone's hostage and escaped fighting for his life right into death in space?_ But anyway, one part of me knew he was still alive. He was just ... inactive.

After some time Pakleds will began to have an interest in him. As they began to have in me long time ago.  I was special until this human look like "man" appeared on our ship.  So they never let me out of this ship. Nor did they ever sell me, although many have offered wealth to have a cybernetic implant girl on their ship.

 The Pakleds.

 _Oh my, how this race was stupid! I hated them too much for my own good.  How slow they were in their speech ... in their actions and moving around. But, unfortunately…_ that was their advantage. All of us thinks about them like they are pure idiots. _How they managed a warp drive and basic technology and still failed to master the basics of their own language?_

 And that wrong knowlage makes them dangerous to anyone. Very, very dangerous.

Their own technology was significantly less advanced than that of many other spacefaring races. They were driven by their unwillingness to develop technological knowledge on their own, desiring to instantly gain the power that other cultures enjoyed. They therefore tried to acquire technology from other species, generally by theft.

For example, if you feel sorry for them, it will be your cardinal error.

 _They were wise_ ... Oh yeah, that will be one of the main sentences that they told to you over and over again until you go crazy and start to consider them the biggest idiots you met in your life.

And then ... you will find that you are trapped in the trap. So they did it. In such a way they deceived the people from the Federation, the Romulans, Ferengi ... whoever they came across. The same trick ... _we are poor, help us, we are stuck, we are poor, help us,_ _we're looking for things, the things that makes us go, help us, we're poor. ..._ everyone fell into that same old trick and burst into the trap.

   Days passs in this ship…well, that the crew did not change the shifts and that we did not pass by the various systems and stars _-I would certainly not feel that the time here really passes here._

New species get in Pakled´s trap now and then.. _It all goes around and around and around and around and around…_

I wake up this mornig.

-Good morning!-I greeted HIM like every morning even though I knew HE could not answer or even hear me at all.-I slept well, thank you! How are you this morning? Good? Excellent!

And then, one of the Ferengi and our captain entered my room.

-You, out!-Ferengi yell at me.-A dressed woman who owns her own room, living in this ship among men!! Soooo disgusting! Perverts!

Although the Ferengi are more or less looked the same, I recognized this one. DaiMon Yoran from the traide starship Bota-3. He had a scar on his face. I remembered when I saw him for the first time. He was a powerful trader. You never knew how he will react. You never knew what he would be interested in.

Although most of  Ferengi´s deal was with the resale of dilithium or other valuable materials like latinum, DaiMon Yoran dealt with everything he saw benefit in. And he had a great interest in me too.

Ferengi gave me a disturbing look that literally pushed me out of my room.

- _HIM!_ \- I breathed in the knowledge. I realised that Ferengi DaiMon came here to see HIM and probably buy him.

_A fear of losing HIM became too too big._

I hid outside the door and listened.

- _I saw one of those. They call that species an Android. It is and artificial life form, a some kind of robot and it just look like a human. One of them works in the Federation starship. They even granted him as a liutennant commander, it is a high rank there.-_ I heard when Ferengi spoke to our Captain Rapgugil.- _I would like to buy it…NOW!_ _I will give you 20 bricks for it_. _And a 10 bricks for a female._

Then, one of the Pakled called Mobrinrik saw me spying on them behind the door.

\- He is wise. Good sell.-he say to me.

_Noo! I don´t whant Rapgugil to sell HIM! If he is an Android, he is alive!_

-Captain, I must protest!- I storm in.

-Shut up, female!!-Ferengi shouted at me.

I ignored him and looked pleadingly at the captain.

-If he is an Android,like DaiMon says, maybe he will be a great use to us.-I said.- I will try to fix him! He can help us! Make us wise!

Captain stared at me.

-Wise.-he repead.-We will be wise! And smart!

-Yes!-I replied trying to convince him.-With his and mine help, you will be unstopable! Wiser and smarter than any species in this quadrant!

-YES, YES!!! FIX HIM!!-Captain bounced off of happiness.-Make it work! Make us smart! We will be smart!!

-And what about the female, ha?-Ferengi look at me.-You really will allow this WOMAN to tell you what you will sell and what not ??

-No! No sale! No!-captain replied.

-You...-Ferengi gave me a deadly look.-Someday you will bow and serve under my command! You and that filthy Android of yours will belong to me!!!!

And then, he ran out of the room, furious. My captain follow him. I closed the door after them and looked at Android.

-You are safe for now…- I said with relief.

I watched him briefly ... Poor little creature. HE really looked like a sleeping angel. He probably was such a character. Good, never complain, silent ... a real servant robot.

Anyone or whatever he was, I've really loved him and he has become a real living person in my life. The only friend. And I will fight for this friend no matter what he really was when he wakes up. And how behind and undevelopt  he was, he will always will be that sleeping angel to me.

And I knew from the moment I repaired him and when he was again functional- _I will have to defend him from all those who would want to hurt him._ Surely he will not be able to defend himself. I mean, look at him! His strength is certainly not half as Pakleds. And I believe he is designed to serve people and obey their will. And when Pakleds realized that, he will be working night and day until he  breaks into parts.

They will use him for all kinds of jobs. They might even sell him at the mines. The same way they sold the federation  holodoctors, I heard about that once.

- _Please help me at this quest_ ….- I sighed looking at him.- _Please, wake up…Please…_

Soon, the Ferengi ship has gone. I heard the sound of their warp drive. Soon after them, we have gone in a opossite direction.

-FIX!!-captain said to me hundred times.-Make it work! Make it work!

-Ok, ok!-I replied visibly  nervous and irritated.-I will see what I can do!!

But before I did the first try to do anything on that Android, Captain's men have already had taken him. They work on him for a few hours, literally stabed him with various items.

-Work! Work!- they repeated.-Work! _WORK!!_

I couldn´t watch anymore how they handle him this way. No mechanical device and no Android will work  if it is stabed with a piece of metal per head or body!!

They gave up after a while and threw it again as a doll in my room. Now he looks even worse. He was dirty. Full of mechanical oil, full of dust and dirt. His clothes were even more torn apart than it was before.

I hardly set him alone on his chair.

t was late in the evening. and everything was on the ship was quietly. I sat on the bed and watched an Android. Honestly, he stink like hell! And the whole room was full of smell of engine oil and some unidentified other smells.

-I can´t look at this dirt anymore!- I said, and went to the water and the can.

I also took a few clothing things that were discarded but clean. I thought his size would suit him. I could not watch him dressed as if he was found in the trash.  I thought that with his color of skin and the color of hair would suit him with some brown color.

I could hardly get him down to the floor again to remove his clothing and clean him. He was really heavy.

True, I was a little surprised when I remove clothing off to the bare skin. It turned out to be more like a human male than I expected. And he was ... how to say it ... _anatomically correct_.

-Ok…- I sighed, knowing that I was blushing because it was the first so called-man I saw naked.-Let´s get you clean up.

When I turned him to his stomach, I saw something on his lower back. It looked like a ... switch? Hmm ... and it was noticeable. I wondered how the rest of the crew did not see it. Or might not they have taken off his clothes like I did?

Something told me to click that switch.

_After all, what's the worst possible thing that might happen?_

**_..Click…_ **

That simple sound was heard.

And in the second after, the android opened his eyes.

He clenched his fingers so hard that you could see scratches on the floor. And the floor was made of metal cubes. He quickly raised himself using his hands to lift his body from the floor.

 He looked at me. I immediately pulled away from him. His expression on his face went from " _sleeping angel_ " to the " _psycho maniac_ " in a second.

_God, how I was wrong!_

_He may not be an Android servant at all, he is perhaps an Android that is made for war fight!_

My heart was pounding so hard for fear that I felt it in my throat.

Then he stopped. He shook his head several times left and right, as if he was doing some procesing. As he is trying to unify his programs and bring them back.

He ... is doing his own analysis. My implants have shown to me that his body is warmed to a human-like temperature. And an electromagnetic signal cames from his head, from is brain. And something, such as blood or some liquid starts to re-circulate in his body.

He twitched several times. And it reminds me like…he was in pain?

\- Are you okay?-I ask very quietly.

-Where am I?-he ask looking at me. His voice was so human like.

-On the ship.-I replied slightly frightened.

-What ship??-he asked a little bit angrily.

-Pakled´s ship Nakhalu.-I answer.

He sat upright. And then laughed shaking his head.

-Interesting.-he said, , looking around.-I am alive after all!! You didn´t succeed, brother! You didn´t succeed!!

He stood up, looked around. He was still naked.

I was squeezed in place without any sudden movement. He was too alive than I expected it would be. And he looked very ... uncontrollably. Too much excited…. Unpredictable.

And then his eyes fell into me.

-You.-he said.-Who are you?

-I am Y/N.-I replied, my voice trembled.

He approached  to me slowly like a predator hunting his pray.

-You are not Pakled?-he aks more rhetorically.

-No...-I answered.-I…I'm hu..human.

-Oh, I see that.-he replied ironically.-And…What is this? These implants? I haven´t seen a lot of humans who have implants like you. Where did you get it?

-I don´t know.-I answer. -I don´t know what are thise.  I don´t know what it is for. But through the years of work on a spaceship like this, I realized that I could easily detect errors by infrared light. An I can see better than others can. I don´t know is that because I am only human here or because of this implants. And I can command that implant when I want  active and when not. And I do that that by my thoughts.

He rolled his eyes and then smiled.

-Okay.-he said simply.-Are those for me?

He was now pointing at clothes that I provide for him.

-Yes.-I answer.

He dress up and look at me. He sat on the nearby improvised chair.

-Are you affraid of me, _human_?-he ask.

-Yes.-I replied.

-Well, my dear seweet Y/N, you don´t have to be affraid of me.-he said.-I´m your friend.

Somehow, I did not believe him. He act completely different from what I imagined he would be. He did not look scared to find himself on a strange starship. He did not look disturbed by the fact that he was literally swich on from unconscious. He did not seem to be disturbed by the fact that he had no idea what had happened to him while he was " _asleep_."

-I don´t even know your name.-I said.

He look at me and smiled.

-You may call me Lore.-he replied standing up.

-Lore?-I replied.-It's a very ... unusual name. But suits to your species.

-What species?-he looks amused.-I didn´t know that the Androids are now classified by species? What year is this? How long I was…asleep?

\- 2364.-I replied.

-Two years…- he shook his head angrily.- Two years ago I floated through space! Two years!

I remain still while he was talking to himself.

-Ok…-he said at last.- Nevermind, nevermind… It is important that I am here now.

Then, he look at me again.

\- So, Y/N, I was here all the time?-he asked.

\- The captain and the crew placed you here.-I replied.-Well, they brought you and threw you here on the floor. This is my room. Well, this is a room where the captain and crew leave all  unimportant things including myself. It seemed to me very sad and horrible how they treated you, so I raised you and put it on that improvised barrel chair. You've been with me for several months now, sitting in that corner. We didn´t know what you are, but Ferengi told us you are an Android and that he knows someone like you. Captain's crew  since then have tried to "fix you" but they did not succeed. They got you back here, dirty and with torn clothes. I cleaned you up here. And then I found the switch on your back. And so I "awakened" you… That is pretty much it.

\- I didn´t expect this.-he said amused.-Humans still have a big heart after all!

-It's easy to have a big heart when you find someone who is like you.-I said.-Someone who stuck in here ... just like me.

Lore watched me silence for a couple of seconds.

\- You have quite a history here, right?-he asked sitting across from me.

\- It doesn´t matter, Lore. My history is irrelevant now.-I replied.-They'll keep you here as well as me. Just because of your abilities. Who knows what  Ferengi´s DaiMon told my captain about your abilities. They will use you, keep you here, put a collar around your neck like they put around mine. You will stuck here…As I have been for ten years.

\- Hey, I know. trust me, I know.-he said and move himself to sit beside me on my bed.-Before I came here, the man who made me also deactivated me just because the  humans at the colony were I used to live where afraid of me because I was far ahead of them. Also,in a way, I was captured. Without possibilities to develop myself in a way I wanted. As you are here. And the knowledge that someone keeps you captured just because of your abilities ... easily makes a villain out of you. Correct?

\- I do not consider myself a villian. I just want to get outta here.-I said.

-Really?-he smirked.-And you never ever even think about killing them? Or just hurting them  by the same way they hurt you?

I remain silente.

\- I thought so.-he said triumphantly.

I try to hide my sad expression.

-I didn´t know ... I had no idea ... that I was ....-I try to say something.-And you, you do not know me for an hour, and…

-Y/N…-he said.-I know. I recognize that look in your eyes. I saw it before. In myself. You want the company. Someone who will not leave you on the first occasion. You want affiliation. You need to know where you belong.

\- But you're just an Android!-I point out.-As far as I know, android has no emotion. You are some kidn of modified robot. You can´t possibly understand people or their desiers or emotions. And all that you are saying is probably part of some program you own ...

\- You see, _Y/N_ , that was exactly my problem.-he said with slightly sadness in his voice.-My father, dr.Noonien Soong, made me perfect. I was so much alike to humans that they envied me, they were afraid of what I could become and that I was a better human than they would ever be. My emotional programming is very advanced. It´s just part of me. Like yout implants are part of you. Sometimes they scared me, and sometimes I enjoy having them.

-I have never taught about that…-I replied.

\- Of course you did not.-he said.-You're not the first person to condemn me because I'm an Android.

-Anyway ... I'm sorry.-I said.-And they often misunderstood me. I was also mistaken with a robot sometimes. It´s probably because of my implants.

He put one hand over my shoulders. In fact, he hugged me that way. His body heat felt like floating radiation. Deadly…Magnetic…Warm ... _Pleasant_.

-You are special. And do not let you ever say otherwise.- he said quietly, looking at me with tender eyes directly in the mine. .

-Thank you, Lore.-I replied a little lost in his deep stare.

-No, Y/N.-he said with a smile.-Thank you.

We literally stared at each other for a few seconds.

\- Now, Y / N, tell me more about this ship.-he said moving away from me.

And I did. I told him everything I know. About technology Pakled stole, what kind of technology they know how to use.

\- You look like you understand that technology.-I notice.

\- My abilities surpass Pakled´s skills with with hundreds of levels.-he said quite sure in himself.-But if we want to run away, we will have to do it wisely.

-What do you have on your mind?-I aks.

\- Is there any shuttle here?-he ask.

-Well, I think we have a  romulan shuttle in cargo.-I replied.-If captain didn´t send it away at home Planet.

-Romulan…-Lore smiled.-Great!

I did not even notice that " _morning_ " had already come and my working day started. Garabob, the captain's friend, came to the door.

-You have to work!-he said to me.

And then, he look at Lore and saw him „working “.

-You fix!- Garabob said.-Make it work again!

 _Oh, shit!_ I taught.

Garabob  quickly waddled out of the room. I assumed that he was going to tell the captain the good news.

-What do we do now? What are we going to do now, Lore? If they find out what you're all capable of…-I began to panic, because I knew that  in a couple of seconds the room will be full of Pakleds.

-Shhhhhhh ... I got this. Trust me.- he said calmly.

A few minutes later, Pakleds entered the room. The captain was at the head of the pack. The room was suddenly filled with the disgusting smell that even Lore could detect.

-It work! It work!- Garabob said to captain and others pointing at Lore.

I look at Lore with a corner of my eye. His face expression ... was weird. His mouth and eyes were strange.

-Who are you?-captain ask.

-I am me.-Lore answer. His voice was different. Mechanic.

-You obey us!-captain say.

-Obey us!-Lore respond.

I watched him in a surprise.

-Android! Work! -captain said, and then they all got out of the room to the ship's bridge. They took Lore with them. He didn´t resist. They put him at the one of the consoles.

-Work!-captain orderd.

I look at Lore. He gave a dumb stare at the conslose.

-This is bright.-he said still using mechanical voice looking at the console.-Why is this bright?

Pakleds look at each other.

-A button.-Lore says pointing at one of the buttons.

-He is not smart!-captain sounds angry.-Stupid android! Stupid Android!

I noticed that Lore still looks in the console with one eye. and he saw sorry to study her details and functions even though he did not touch anything.

Now…. I realized what he was doing. He played their own game! He played dumb, literally. So they believe that they do not have much of benefit from him. Ooooo .... he was a very skilled actor.

-Maybe he can be used to assist in the loading and unloading things in a cargobay, Captain?-I suggested.-You're a smart man, captain. I believe you will find some use of him. After all, we don´t whant Ferengi have an android on bord and Pakleds don´t. Right?

Captain look at me.

-Stupid girl.-he answer.-Go with Android. Make it work at cargo! Make it work!

I nod.

-Let´s go. We need to work.-I told him, grab him by his arm and pull him with me.

When we got caught up in the cargo, I let out his hand.

\- Nice play.-I said.

-Thank you.-he replied.

-Where did you get that kind of acting?-I ask curiously.

-I was just improvised.-he replied.-Although, I can say that I was somehow imitating my older brother.

-Oh…-I replied.-It was…interesting.

He smiled back.

In the cargo, there were several Pakleds. They looked at things they had recently stolen from some ship.

\- Captain has ordered us to come here.-I told them.- Android will help you carry heavy things.

-Work! Work!-they say.

They instantly employed him.

When I saw that they had been ordered him to carry heavy barrels filled with some material, I was a little worried.

However, Lore raised them without any effort and transferred as their wish. I sat by the side for a few hours and watched. So far, I didn´t have the idea that he even possess such superhuman streight.

They have even strike him with a stick without the obious reason and laugh after he didn´t respond.

-Hey, don´t do that!!-I interrupted them on the second stroke.

One of them turned to me and hit me with the same stick as he strike Lore before. I fell to the floor immediately. _Pain. Anger_. And the feeling of hatred and anger grew rapidly in me. While I was lying on the floor, all the feelings that went through my growing up with the Pakleds were overwhelmed me. Hatred. Anger. Betrayal. Feeling of less value… it was all too much. And out of controle now.

I stood up. Anger in me was burning more than wound of beating  hurts me.

-STOP IT!!!- I shouted.- You stupid creatures! Inferiorna stupid creatures!!

I do not know how ... but my hand was found around the neck of one of Pakleds.

 _STOP IT!!!_ _STOP IT!!!_ _STOP IT!!!!!_

I felt his body relaxed. And he fell dead under my feet.

I've never ... felt so superior. So good….So powerfull.

I looked at Lore. In the instant, like a deadly raw beast, he pounced on the remaining two Pakleds. And they were dead in a few moments.

He looked at me and then laughed.

-Gooood!-he said.

I return him a smile.

\- Let´s go before someone alert the crew!-he said and I run after him.

We have come to the place in cargo where they were hiding Romulan shuttle.

He was the first who entered the shuttle.

I stood in front of the shuttle. Reality has just reached me.

-Y/N, let´s go!-he said to me in a hurry.

-But I can´t escape! Because of this!-I  point him on my metal collar.-It is made of a Romulan steel. And it has a chip in it. If I try to escape, captain will press the button and blow me up!

Lore jump out of a shuttle.

-I will not leave you here!-he said to me.

-You have to leave without me!-I replied slightly pushing him on his chest.-Go! Just go! Because if I go with you, we'll both get blown up!

He looked at me for a few seconds, and then his hands vigorously cover my collar.

-Hold still.-he said to me.

-What are you doing??-I aske quickly in fear try to stop his hands.-No, no, noooo….! You cannot…It will explode…Lore…No..o

He pull the collar with his bare hands and managed to break Romulan Steel.

I stared in shock. He trew it away.

-Now, you are free.-he said to me offering me his hand.-Let´s go, Y/N.

_He broke the Romulan steel! He broke it like it was made of cardboard!_

I take his hand and run after him in the shuttle without further thinking.

He quickly sit on the pilot's place in the cockpit. I sit next to him as a co-pilot.

-You think you can fly that?-I ask.

He look at me still smiling.

-My dear, I can fly anything.-he replied.-Now, hold tight.

I listened to him.

He turned the shuttle in the opposite direction.

-Charging the weapons for a fire.-he said.-Be ready.

-Whait, what!?-I asked, but it was already too late. He blow up a cargo wall which separated the inner cargo space from _the_ space.

Air compression has suddenly pulled us out from the Pakled´s ship together with all the things in cargo. There was a general alarm on the ship, heard the alarm sounding from all sides.

As soon as shuttle was out in the open space, Lore started turn on the shattle drive.

-Starting the inpulse drive.-he informed me.

Now I could see Pakled´s ship a few kilometers away from us.

-They are targeting us.-he said.

Few seconds after, they hit us with one shot.

-Shilds are holding.-Lore said.

I look at the Pakled´s ship and…Using my implants, I suddenly see their weakest target spot.

-Fire on these coordinates.- I shouted full of adrenaline.-FIRE!

Lore listened to me. And after three consecutive hits, the Pakled´s ship explode into thousands of pieces _. As well as their disgusting crew. As well as their captain. As well as my entire suffering with them._

I sighed in relief. _Finally. It's all over. All. They are gone. All of them. All gone._

I closed my eyes and she slipped into the seat. At that time, Lore turned the shuttle on an unknown direction and started a warp drive.

-Where are we going?-I asked.

-I don´t know.-he answer.

-It's not easy to choose when you do not know where you belong.-I replied.-Nor do I know any of mine  kind, nor do you have any of yours.

-True.-he replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

-I thought ...-I said breaking the silence.-I thought there was a whole species od Androids on a some planet.

Lore smiled and shook his head negatively.

-Only me and my brothers, as far as I know.-he replied.-We have been created by dr.Noonien Soong. He was a genious by human standards.

-Where are your brothers now?-I ask.-Maybe they are looking for you now?

-No.-he said immediately.-My brother, Data, transported me into open space. And my other brother…well, he is much less develop than Data and me.

-Data?-I asked.-Data and Lore? Like… _Datalore_? That is…cute?

Lore rolled his eyes to that nonsense.

-Why you don´t whant to go to your brothers?-I asked.- Unlike me, you at least have someone.

Lore stared at me for a few seconds.

-Data is…Different than me. He was somehow…jealous of me. Because he did´t understand me and my actions.-he replied.-I wish only to help him. You see, he is eager to become more human. And it´s somehow sad because he can´t manage to use simple contractions in basic human language. For example, I say _can´t_ or _isn´t._ He can´t do that. He even finish their school education at Starfleet Acadamy and become a starship officer. He is now a liutennant commander, that is a high rank in the Starfleet. But, he was somehow envy of mine capabilities. I think, he realised that I was the one who was made to live among humans. And it has probably made him to get rid of me for him to stay the only android who is active.

\- Do you think your brother would do this just because he was envy of you?-I ask.

-He already did.-he answer sadly.-Data is not like me. He's ... I'd say ... dangerous.

I did not expect this. I did not know that his brother hated him and envied him because Lore was more advanced than he was.

It was really stupid. But it seems to me that Lore was hurt by that, at least as far as it could hurt android. He was sad in some way about it. And I believed that he wanted to have a good relationship with his brother. They are brothers, after all. Maybe they are even the only two Androids they are alive at this point.

But then again, when someone hurts and betray you for the first time _\- it's hard for you to trust him the second time when he has already betray you._

At this point I was happy to have no sibbilings, no family members. It seems like it is impossible to have a trust even into your own family.

-I'm sorry, Lore. I'm really sorry.-I replied.

Lore took my hand and hold it.

-I feel like ... I feel like I'm alone in this world! Thrown away! Unloved! Forgotten! As if the whole world was sorry against me!- he spoke with great pain in the voice.

\- Hey, hey ...- I tried to comfort him.-You're not alone! Although it's not some comfort, I'm here with you. And I was here with you while you were deactivated all these months! And I will not let you down now when you are active!

He looked at me with eyes so innocent and so precious that I thought that I would give him the whole world in seconds.

-Thank you, Y/N.-he said.-Thank you for being a friend to me. I'll try to you to get me to know better. Together we will start a new life. Far away from here. I promise you that.

-Ok.-I said, looking at him in the beautiful golden eyes.-I believe you.

He smiled to me.

-I'll put the shuttle on the autopilot.-he said.

-Ok.-I replied.

The interior of the shattle was not bit.  A maximum of four people can be here. The back of the shuttle was a tiny table with chairs and four beds, one above the other. But it was still  much bigger than my room on the Pakled´s Ship. And it was clean. Very clean.

I sit down on one of the beds. And it was soft. A little smell come from the pillow. I did not know that smell was, but I guess it was the smell of flowers.

-You like it?-Lore asked me.

-Yes.-I replied smiling.

He sit beside me.

-I like it too.-he replied.- Although I do not demand sleep nor rest…

-I hvae never been on another ship than Pakled´s.-I said.

Lore look at me with gentle smile on his face.

-What? Do I sound _that_ weird?-I ask with a smile.

And for a moment, just when I lost every touch of reality- _Lore kissed me_.

I paused for a moment. Noone ever kiss me before.

-What was that about?-I ask.

-I don´t know.-he replied charmingly.-It seems right to me.

I kissed him back. Pull him on me like my life depends on it. His hands were around my body. I could not stop myself. I lost all my controle in his kisses and touches. I knew what he intended. And he knew what I intend. he managed to undress me first. My blood was boiling. When he began to undress himself, I was on the edge not to jump out of my skin. He lay on me, kept kissing and touching me everywhere.

And suddenly, he stop.

-Lore?- I asked confused.-Lore, what´s wrong?

But he didn´t respond.

He move away from me and dressed himself rapidly.

 His face expression frightened me. It looked ... _neutral_.

No smile, no explanation. He immediately went to the pilot's seat, turned off the autopilot.

-Lore, please tell me what is wrong?-I beg for an answer.-Please, talk to me! Lore!?

But, no respond.

I dress myself and try to touch him. His shoulders was stiff and his movments was so mechanic and too much robotic. Even the way he move his eyes and his head.

I was scared, I did not know what was going on. _Did I do something wrong?_

He added new coordinates at the panel. I didn´t know where we were going.

-Lore??-I call him again.

He behaved ... like a robot. As if he was suddenly set on an autopilot himself.

The shuttle began to move at a highest speed. I sat on the seat and held on. Warp 4. Warp 5. Warp 6 and on. I was scared to death, thinking it would hit us in some asteroid or other ship.

Hour and a half later, I saw the planet in front of us. I have not idea where we are. The radar showed something, but I did not understand the Romulan language. It looked like a planet of M class. Probably inhabited.

-Lore?-I call him again.-Why we are here? Please, respond to me!!

But again, he remain silent.

He landed the shattle in this strange planet's land. Around us there was a jungle. And it seemed as nobody was there. I use my implants to scan. Not far from us, I saw something that might have been a house. Something that possessed the technology. Something that emitted the heat. A man? Possible a human man? One single person in the middle of the jungle?

And there was something else. Something was emitting the same electromagnetic signal as Lore was.

-Lore?-I call after him when he jump of the shuttle.

-Computer, lock the door.-he orderd and shuttle´s door was locked.

-You cannot leave me here!!-i shouted after him.- _LORE????_

And he was gone. Lost in the jungle approaching the single house.

I walked up and down through the shattle for almost two hours. I had no idea what was going on or knew how to unlock the door to go out after Lore. The computer rejected my commands.

I was worried about him _. Who knows where he went in such a state? And why he did to do it anyway?_

- _Computer, unlock the door_.-I heard a command from the outside.

-Finaly!!-i said in relife and run into shuttle´s door.

But there was no Lore in front of the door of the shuttle. There was someone identical to him, but in the uniform of the starfleet liutennant commander. I immediately remembered, that was his brother. Lore was dressed differently, wearing Pakled´s brown clothes. This is not Lore. This was his twin brother Data.

-Do not approach me!!- I threatened.-Where is Lore !? What did you do to him?

He approached me anyway.

-I'm not afraid of you! Tell me what you did to Lore!?-I repead.

-Y/N.-he said simply.-I am Lore.

-No!-i replied.-You are not him! You are Data! Lore was not wearing starfleet uniform!! Get away from me!!

-Y/N!!-he grabbed me for my shoulders.-Y/N, it is me! Look at me! If you calm down, I will explain you everything! Data and my father capture me here! I don´t remember what I was doing for the last 4-5 hours because my father acivate home-calling device in me and drag me here just to deactivate me again!

I stared at him in disbelife.

-If you are not Dana, tell me this.-I said carefully.-What is the last thing you rememberd from the shuttle?

He look at me, and suddenly his look was too charming and seductive.

-We where just about having a sex.-he replied smirking.

I stared at him.

-Lore?-I ask.-It is really you?

-I can use contractions in language, my brother can´t.-Lore said.-I can.

 _That´s true…_ I hug him and hold him for a second.

-I don´t have time to explain you everything now.-he said to me.-We need to go before the starfleet start to looking for my brother.

-Where is _he_? Where is Data?-I ask when we where back in the shuttle.-I saw his electromagnetic field and also I saw one human being. Where are they?

Lore somehow look odd.

-My brother killed our father.-he replied.-I deactivate Data after and took his uniform just to fool his crew.

Then he stop talking and look at me.

-I wasn´t able to stop him!-he said.-I didn´t expect him to do that to him!

This knowledge become very sad to me. Looking at Lore, it was even harder. I hug him and hold him in my arms.

-But before he dide, he give me something.-he said.-He gave me a emotional chip that he has made just for me. Now, I will experiance emotions so realisticli like any human would. And, so his death made me so... it hurts me so bad Y/N. All that pain inside me, Y / N!  How much it hurts me!

-We need to get us out of here.-I said to him.

Soon after that, we escape from this planet.

We traveled for almost two days without a stand. I didn´t know how much of fuel we still have. But, at least, Lore calmed down after that incident. I just hoped that justice will be satisfied and Data would respond to what he did to his father. And to his brother, after all.

Although Lore claimed to be allright, it still seemed to me like he lied to me about how he really felt. Since his father had installed  the emotional chip in him, he seemed to be weird. Irrational. As if he could not bear this kind of emotions. He reacted strangely. He was euphoric now, and he was sad a secound after. I supposed he needed some time to adapt to new emotions and abilities.

And I…I was just happy to have him back.

-So, Y/N…-his voice sounded seductivly.-We can now finish what we have started…

He slowly came to me like a predator. His look in his eyes was full of craving and passion. Something I have not seen before.

He caught me by my waist before I could respond, and he pressed me strongly against himself.

-Ooo, how I love the way you smell…-I can feel his manhood touching me on my lower back. My face was burning red.

His hands caught my breasts over the clothes. And he slowly  started to get rid of my clothes. His gentleness suddenly grew into a mild aggressiveness. He torn appart my my whole uniform. Then, he turned me and kissed quite strongly. He pushed me on the bed and began to undress himself.

-A-ah….- he shaking his head in pleasure with a smile on his face-I don´t know what is this chip doing to me, but it´s doing something good!

I had never dared to imagine how...generous...Lore had been with his body.

I laid back on the pillows, making myself comfortable. First, he kneel infront of my bare body and with his hands, he spread my legs wide open.  He settled between my legs.

He climb at top of me and start to kiss me everywhere. He even give me a couple of small bites on my breasts and neck.  He could not control his arousal  anymore.  I was also  beyond stunned when he kissed me and a long shiver went through my body. My hand went to wrap itself around his neck and I responded to his kiss as he pulled me closer. He pulled me even closer, rubbing his manhood against mine womanhood. I realised that his manhood was much bigger than I expected to be fully erected. _How you will put this in me??_

-Is that good for you?-he asked kissing me tenderly.

-Y-yess…-I replied enyojing every moment.

He put my arms over my head and kept it his tight.

He entered into me, at first slowly. And it hurt me a little. He saw it, but he didn´t care much. After breaking me with his first penetration, he waited for a few secounds to push himself into me again. He push himself to the edge. I thought he would break my arms as hard as they held it.

Then he began to move. _Inside, out, inside out._

I was drunk with passion. His movements, his touches…All of him…

He pull out of me and suddenly I feel empty. I was a pioneer in this game ... and it seemed to me that he did this a couple of times. And he know what he was doing.

 He sit on one of the chairs accross the bed.

-Come to me, dear.-he said smiling.  And I did it as he whanted. It was a little painfull to stand up after his „ _invasion_ “, but I did as he ask.

When I was close enough, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his lap, holding me down. He ran his hand over my ass, slightly humming and smiling. I groaned and clenched my thighs together. It was still painfull and sensitive after first penetration. And after feeling his manhood in me again, I knew that now will be much more a challange for me. I moaned as he made my hips rolled in his lap. 

He made me buck my hips up and down on his manhood. It feels sooo goood.

-O, God yes….-I moaned.

 I caught his stare for a secound. He bite my neck and scratched me on the back.

-That´s it, little one…-he moaned eagerly.-That´s it….! Take it! You are so tight, dear! I will torn you appart, do you hear me! I will destroy your tight pussy!!

 He enyoj it as same as I did. His lips where too perfect for his own good. His lips…where sooo sweet and perfect.  I started to licking them and teasing him.

 I bit my lip, and then he pull me into raw kiss to bite them himself. The raw sexuality, power and stance coming out of him. I was so close…so close…to explode.

-Please, stop, I can´t bare this anymore…-I whimpered, but he didn´t stop.

He raised me and threw me on my back on the table beside us.

-Oh, yes you can…!-He grinned sadistically.-Oooooo yes you can!

He felt like he was on fire. Out of controle. He move so fast, so furious. He was too agressive. But, I didn´t hur me although it looks like he is beating a hell out of me. it just make me whanted him even more.

- _O fuck me yesssss!!!!!!-_ I screamed thise words for the first time in my life. It just came from me, i have never heard them before.

Hw was growling like an animal while he was thrusting hard into me.

-Scream for me,Y/N!-he shouted like an wild animal holding me thighter and thrusting even harder than I was possible imagine.-SCREAM FOR ME!!

I was moaning so loud, so eagerly….

-Lore, please….!-I whimpered again.-I am going to…I am going to… _PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!!!_

He thrusted deeper in me, harder and faster. I was falling into a bliss of pleasure and start to shaking out of the controle. My vision blurred, my body shook uncontrollably as if I had just received a massive dose of deadly poison.

Soon after that, I feel a warm fluid come from him and fill me with it. He gave me a finaly thrust and then pull out of me.

I was… _ruined._ My body was covered with sweat, my blood, and his kind of sperm. I was still lying on this small table and I  was completely torn apart.

We didn´t speak for the next few minutes. Lore was sit himsef at the chair accross me and watched me.

-You have neveer look so beautiful…-he smirked at me.

Although, he was not swetty at all…his hair was messy. He look a lot better that way to me…

I managed to get off the table and move into bed.

Lore came to me and lay beside me.

-Come here…-he said smiling and pulling me into his chest. He kissed me into my hair and smile again.

My heart was happy. More than happy. Somehow I was sure I found someone with whom I would stay forever. And be happy. Lore had his ugly side, so had I. But we were so much alike. So I thought we were going to be a good couple.

-This was….-I started.

-Amusing?-he smiled.

I laugh.

-It was great.-I replied.

-I´m glad you enjoy it.-he replied.

Lore started to kiss me passionatly again. I felt how his manhood twich again against me. But before he started to have his way with me again, we heard the sound from the console warning us that the we are approach the ship.

\- We will continue this later, dear.-he groaned and stood up.

Lore dress himself, as well as I did.

His face expression was suddenly like he was affraid of something.

-What is it?-I ask.

-A Borg cube.-he answer.-It´s not good! We need to get out of here, right now!

 _Come here ... remember ... What is your designation ... identify yourself ..._ _warp drive is not working. Where we go? We're going anywhere. Call for help. They're not responding.Wwho am I. The collective. It is gone. Call for help. There is nobody responding. No one is moving forward. We do not functioning well. Help. Deactivate! Deactivate!_

-Did you say something?-I ask Lore.

-No.-he answer.-Why?

I look at the Borg cube approaching.

-I can hear them.-I answer.

-I didn´t told me that you are a telepath!-he replied.

-I am not.-I answer.-But…I can hear them. They are… _harmless_.

Lore look at me like I was crazy.

-I hear something. In my head. In my mind. There was a hopeless calling. A cry in the night.-I said to him.

-Their shilds are off.-he said to me.-Warp drive is not working. They are not functioning at all… cube is… _dead_.

-I have heard same from the voices in there.-I replied.

Lore agree to transport ourselfs into the Borg ship.

Borg cube was heavily damage. A few drons, as Lore call them, whre deactivate or dead. Some of them where literally walking in circules. Irrational. Lost.

-Don´t touch anything.-Lore warning me a couple of times.

I look at something what look very familliar to me.

-What is this?-I ask Lore.

-A charging console.-he replied.-A place where Borg drones regenerates.

Something told me that I should stand there.

And I did.

-Y/N, don´t do that!-Lore shouted but it was too late.

As soon I stand into that console, magnetic field cover me. My eyes immidietly shout like I was dreaming. Something was just plug into the bayk of my neck and spine. And something new growing on my head.Something small, something cybernetic.  My own implants went crazy. I feel that something more is growing on my face, like my implants where developing into something bigger and much more advanced. I fell a hundered cybernetic nanobots rushing into my circulations. My body begin to cold itself.

 _Pictures, events, knowledge, drones_ ... all exchanged as a film in my head.

_….We are the Borg. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. ... That „song“ was ringing in choir my ears over and over again._

_I heard a single female voice in my head…Like she was here, right here in my head. Same female voice from my dreams._

_I saw myself standing infront of that woman. And she was no woman at all. She was Borg. A Queen. The One who is  the beginning. The end. The one who is many. She was the Borg._

_What is your designation…her voice calls for me._

I wake up from this _dream_ …

-Y/N??-Lore was shaking me.-Y/N????

-Lore?-I said his name and blink realising I am back in reality.

He was standing right infront of me, looking very worried.

-I taught I lose you…-he said to me in relife.

I step from the regeneration console and look around me.

-Are you ok?-he asked.-Let me look at you.

He look at my face.

-What are they doing to you?-he sound shock.

I touched my face and and I felt like I have new implants that I have not had before.

-Lore…-i said.-I know what I am.

-You don´t sound so good.-he said to me.

A few borg drones approach me.

-My designition was Five of seven, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero Four.-I said to them.-Comply!

A drones gather around us.

Lore look at me with his mouth open.

-I am the Borg.-I added.-And this is my home. My real home. This is the place I was looking for. Where I was born. Thank you for bringing me home, Lore. I will make this cube work again.

-No…-Lore breath out.-Please, don´t do that to me!

-This is who I am!-I replied.

-I suspected once that you were Borg ...-he replied.-But just the first time i saw you. But I never believed in it... You are not a Borg dron, you do not behave like one. You have a mind your own…and…

-That is because I was separated from the Collective for far too long…-I replied.-I was born as a drone. Raised like one. And…I was never assimilated like they where. Thats why I dont remember my childhood before the crash into Pakled´s planet. It was and accident. And I lost all of my memories because my consciousness was separated from collective consciousness. That's why I felt like I was alone all my life. As somebody pulled someone off my head. Now I'm all right! Everything is clear to me now, Lore!

Lore shook his head in there. This was too much for him.

-Now it all made sense.- approached him and grabbed his hand.-My implants, my dreams. My whole life. My accident when the Borg cube was destroid  in a close fight. Now everything makes sense. We can be together now! We can be Borg! We can get all the knowleg you have ever whanted!

-Knowledge, yes-Lore said to me.-But I doubt you will get any knowledge here. You will become like those ordinary, helpless, irrelevant drones waving the universe until they are deactivated from the despair of the inability to accept their own single consciousness.

-Do not say it, we can fix it.!-I replied.

He shook his head several times. And he pronounced a pair of weird noises. He suck the air through his teeth and smile forhimself. That chip in his head was doing something bad to him since the first it was installed by Noonien Soong.

-Lore.-I said.-You are acting weird again.

-Weird?-his voice was different, like he is mocking to my own.-Who is weird, little dron?? Who is weird, ha??

-Lore, stop it!-I said again a little frighten.- Whatever this chip does, it does something bad.

-Oh, do not tell me! you might be jealous of it?-he snaped.-Maybe you are now, when you realize who you are, jealous of being just a regular worker. A stupid bother that any Borg  can strike as a fly!

-Since you got that chip, you are acting weird.-I replied quickly.-It´s not you anymore!

-You offend me with your behavior!-I replied.-I thought I meant something to you much more than just a girl who help to get you out of Pakled´s ship!! And first of all, a girl who saved you from floating in the univers!!

-Maybe you have made a great mistake when you did what you did, my dear sweet Y/N.-he said to me smiling.

And then….that  realization struck me right into cheast.

-You…-I breath in in disbelife.-You trick me!

-Bravo!!-he replied claping with his hands.-You look much more stupid now, but your  power of concluding is much faster now than it was when you lived as a backdrop with those stinking bastards.

-How could you do that to me?-I asked.- After everything we were going through??

-You simply ... -he said sarcastically, shaking his head.-You didn´t fit in my plan. It was nice while it lasted.

 

I was shocked. I just stand here and  look at him.

I fell ... hurt. So much of pain was in my head right now. And in my heart. It was…broken.

I have never felt so hard this way. So rejected.

Even when Pakleds beat me, when they put  me in that small room and use like a was an object ... It did not hurt me like this.

Everything what I did,  I did it for Lore.  I killed someone with my bare hands, blown up  Pakled´  ship and crew with it ... my conscience became  too much to handle with it.

And his conscience…nothing. there was nothing in him… He ust started to displaying signs of emotional instability and malevolence, leading himselfin ultimate destruction.

_And he lied. about everything._

_Every word, every emotion, every touch of his was a lie._

_Every one of his stories, any of his information  about someone ... it's all a lie._

Now I can see him clear enough even without my implants.

_He was dangerous._

-What about Data?-I ask.-Did you deactivate him permanently?

Lore looked at me with a deadly, angry look.

-Where's Data?!?-Lore shouted mocking my voice again.-You sound just like Soong!! All you two care of is Dana!!! I saved you from that fucking ship! Not Data, me!! ME!!!

Then Lore kicked angrily with the foot one of the deactivated drone who was lying on the floor.

-And your father?-I asked calmly.-Is your father still alive?

-Often-Wrong Soong, you know that was the name that colonist used to call him?-he smiled mockingly and then, star to reciting some chant quietly.- _Often-Wrong's got a broken heart…Can't even tell his boys apart!_

-Lore…-I said slowly and carefully.-What did you do to dr.Soong?

-I think…I killed him.-Lore replied.

-What?-I aksed, my voice shake in horror. I cannot bare his actions anymore.

-He disassembled me! Took me apart...-Lore yell in anger almost in tears.-Just because the stupid envious colonist make him do it!! He didn´t care about me, about my feelings and how I will feel and live with a knowlage that the men who made me deactivate, kill me and get rid of me like I was some pice of garbage!  And so soon after my dear brother  had put me together, my father gave me no chance or even to fix me!  I would have proven to him  that I was worthy, if he had given me the chance.  Ut he didn´t!! It was always about Dana! Always about him! He was a beloved, a perfect son!! And I was a threat, too perfect to be alive!

-No…I shake my heaa.-Please don´t say that to me…

-I thought we could do everything together!-he said to me approaching me.- But as always, I was eventually rejected! Again! And I'll be alone again! As I always was!

-We can still be together!-I replied.-But please, give up on your poisones dreams and bad intentions! Remove that stupid chip! You don´t need it!! We are free now! We can go anywhere we want! And live as any other being live! We can star all over again! Together!

-No!!-he respond angrily.- I'm not like anyone else! And I will not live that way! I am created to do miracles! To be the best! To be The One!! To be what I was meant to be!

-Lore, what you did to your brother and father ... what you did to me ... that's unforgivable.-I told him holding my tears back, moving myself away from him.-I have lived a similar lif as you did. I was rejected too. That's exactly why I thought we were similar. As you can see, I'm not a ordinary human as you are not an ordinary android. I'm a Borg. At least I was one of the Borg drones. You and I, we are a superior species. And there is no further discussion about it. But it does not justify us to commit crimes. To force others to obey us. We are here, at least I think, so that we can help others to develop with their capabilities. We are not made to do miracles but to be an example how any species who was made to be superior can be a greatest teachers for the rest of species who are not developed like we are.

-Ooooo, now you want to help those who hate you and treat you as if you were a pice of garbage?-he said sarcasticly.- Just imagine what you and I can achieve! Me with mine  positronic brain and you with your Boring skill and abbilities once you retrive all your Borg implants and knowlage back. We will be unstoppable!

-No.-I answer shaking head .-I will not do that. I will answer for my crime. I hope you will too.

I noticed that for some reason drones gather around Lore. I din´t know if this was a coincidence, but everything in me was saying that it was not.

-Lore, what are you doing?-I asked.

-Don´t talk to me anymore!-he shouted at me.-You're the same as they are! You are just like the colonists and my brother and even like my father!  You can´t stand my superiority! You were just and the mindless stupid Borg dron and nothing more! And I was thinking that you were so much more! But I was wrong!

One of the drones started typing something on the main console. The lights around us suddenly began to glow black and green.

-Lore please…-I beg him one more time.-Please don´t do this…

-It´s too late Y/N.-he said and then he open his fingernail and press it.-Goodbye.

I realized that dron activated the self-destruction of this cube.

- _LOREEEEE_!!!-I scream and run at the place where he and couple of Borg drones where standing.

They all vanish.

_He is ..._

_He left me._

_He left me here._

_In the borg cube._

_Which counts self-destruction._

_He left me._

_He left me a here alone._

_And gone._

_After all._

_He left me._

_A few moments later, the first explosion echoing through corridors._

_And the second._

_And third._

_I stayed quietly in place._

_it's over._

_I knew that._

_I don´t have a chance to escape more. I didn´t even want to try._

_it's all over._

_Finally death will approach me._

 

**…..**

 

But, that was not all. I heard voices. Hundreds of thousands of voices. Harmonic like they where singing in choir.

How they talk among themselfs. In my head. Over and over again.

 _-Welcome home,_ _Five of Seven, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero Four!-_ a single female voice told me. She was here. Right infront of me. And she look at me, and then she touch my face.

- _Comply_.-she told me vith the sweatest and softest voices that I had ever heard.

A second after I got out of my unit, as she whanted me to do.

I was no longer alone.

 _I_ ... I did not exist anymore. Now there was only _WE_.

And there was no more suffering. no more fear. There was no more affection, love, happiness, sadness ... There was nothing. There was no memory anymore. And…there was no longer HIM.

I was not alone anymore. I was home.

My voice spoke in the choir together with others:

 

 

**_We are the Borg._ **

**_You will be assimilated._ **

**_Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own._ **

**_Resistance is futile!_ **


End file.
